


Doze

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sleepiness, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy, dreamy mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pan_pandeus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pan_pandeus).



Sam burrows further under Gabriel's arm, sleepily batting at tawny feathers before giving up and tucking his face in the archangel's neck with a sleepy grumble. Gabriel hums, pleased, and tucks Sam's head under his chin. 

Nap time now for his poor human. Fucking him unconscious again can wait until tomorrow. Maybe with that silk tie...


End file.
